Treasures
by bribri14
Summary: It's Tony and Angela's anniversary in a few minutes...


**Treasures**

**Something Special**

Angela looked down at the ring on her left hand. She thought it was special, one of her most treasured possessions. The ring and the necklace. She had yet to take the necklace off. She had sentimental reasons for that. It was given to her by her father before he died. He had put it on for her and nobody had ever touched the clamp since. She smiled a bright smile as she remembered that day, she'd never forget it.

Angela let out a sigh as she stretched out across her bed and closed her eyes. _Sixteen years, _she thought letting her eyes open and look down at the ring again. She beamed just as much as it did. It was perfect; the perfect size, perfect fit... simply perfect.

Her marriage to Tony was everything she had expected it to be, much better than her first. Tony listened, he was there, so attentive, compassionate, everything. She had learned so much from Tony and she had gotten so much from their marriage. A few months after they were married she discovered that she was expecting twins; the shock of her life. Angela could remember her reaction to the news; she cried, naturally. She was scared, happy, excited, anxious. In short, she had many emotions. She remembered placing her hands on her belly and how she felt an automatic connection that she had always secretly wanted with Tony. It was there and she actually felt it.

Angela rolled on her back and opened her watery eyes. She stood up and walked out of the room. She tiptoed to Sam's old room and poked her head in the door. A smile appeared on her face at the sight as she walked over to the bed and kneeled down. The girl had long, brown hair, features like her mother, and her father's skin color. Angela gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Angela." Tony whispered standing in the door.

"Tony." Angela said standing up.

"Let's talk." Tony suggested holding his hand out for Angela to take.

She placed her hand in his and he led her to the kitchen. "Take a seat. Would you like to share some ice cream?"

"Sure."

"Vanilla good with you?"

"Yes, it's fine." Angela nodded playing with her ring. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I thought we could get some ice cream and some of your favorite vanilla cookies, maybe see if we could grab a seat in front of the fireplace and chat."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great 'cause I already started the fire." Tony said handing Angela the box of cookies. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Tony followed Angela into the living room which was lit by their crackling fireplace. "Are you cold?" Tony asked.

"A little." Angela replied as Tony grabbed a blanket from the sofa.

"Floor?"

"Of course." Angela replied sitting on the floor in front of the fire. Tony sat next to her and leaned on the sofa as Angela moved closer to him. He placed his arm around her shoulder. He looked down at his wristwatch. It read 11:35. _Fifteen minutes, _he thought as Angela took a bite of the ice cream.

"How was your day today, Mrs. Micelli?"

"It was filled with screaming teenagers, talking back, mood swings, and name calling, but other than that it was fine." Angela answered.

Tony laughed. "Sounds fun."

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No."

"Then what is it Tony?"

"Angela, can you believe we'll be married for sixteen years in fifteen minutes?"

"No, I still can't believe it." Angela chuckles taking another bite.

"These past sixteen years have been the best of my life you know. I got a son, a crazy mother in law, the twins that I always wanted and I got a loving, beautiful, smart, sexy, beautiful wife."

"You said beautiful twice... again."

"I said it on purpose this time." Tony laughed kissing her on her forehead. "I just wanted to spend these last few minutes of our fifteenth year together. And then I wanted to give you something."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, Angela."

"What is it?"

"Can you wait a few and can you stop eating the ice cream like that? Save some for me."

"Sorry but you're taking so long, it's going to melt." Angela said taking a cookie out of the box.

They sat their for the next few minutes talking, laughing, kissing, and hugging. Tony looked down at his watch once more as Angela took a cookie, once more; 12:01.

"Happy Anniversary baby cakes." Tony beamed.

"Happy Anniversary to you, love muffin." Angela said kissing Tony softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, Angela resting her head on his chest. "Hey, I hope you're not falling to sleep on me, Ang."

"No, not yet."

"Well then I guess you don't want your something."

Angela's head shot up, "I'm up."

"I knew that would get you." He chuckled as he pulled something out of his pocket. "For you."

"A piece of paper?"

"Open it, will you?"

"Okay." Angela smiled opening the paper, "Look under a chair and you will see me, you, and our family." Angela set the paper down and looked under the sofa behind them. She picked up the neatly wrapped object and set in on her lap. She rips open the wrapping paper and turns it over revealing a family picture. In the picture is Tony, Angela, Mona, their kids, and grandkids. She then opens the picture album and smiles. The first picture is the first one she and Tony took. She flips through the pages and passes individuals of herself, Tony, Sam, Jonathan when they were younger. "This is beautiful, Tony."

"Keep turning." He encouraged her.

She turned the next page and ran her finger over it. "Tony, I didn't know we still had this."

"I found it in Gabby's old booksack."

The picture was one of the first pictures the twins ever took together. Angela turned her face to look at Tony and moved in closer to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you so much."

"There's one more picture in there one of your favorites." Tony smiled turning to the back of the album. "One of your favorite memories."

"I didn't know you got this developed Tony. I hate looking at myself like this." She laughed.

"What do you mean Angela? This is one of the most beautiful pictures you've ever taken."

"This is the biggest I've ever been."

"You were pregnant Angela, what do you expect?" Tony asked.

"... I was eight in a half months pregnant," Angela remembered, "wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. I still can't believe you took this picture. This is far from one of my favorites."

"Well I love it."

"And I love you. Thank you again."

"You're very welcome, but there's something else I want to give you, but that's for later."

"And there's something that I want to give you... of course it's upstairs." Angela said innocently.

"Oh it is?"

"Yes." Angela said standing up, Tony's hand in her own. "Are you coming?"

"You bet." Tony stood up lifting Angela into his arms.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
